Hetalia Denmark Has Gone Missing Chapter 2
by Rossum 2tudios
Summary: This time it is Denmark's side of the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and dark day for Denmark. It was the day that had left his family and he had missed them very much, he just didn't think they had missed him. He was always the one that would mess up everything, annoy them until they went to another room, and would give them headache. He sat on the edge of the street in the cold rain as he cried lightly. He wanted to go back so badly, but he knew he couldn't. He slowly got up and continued walking down the streets of Copenhagen. He was going back to his old house where he had grown up before Sweden came along.

He slowly made his way up the long pathway towards the house, his backpack hung over his shoulder. He walked up to the house and slowly opened the front door and looked out before lighting a candle. The house wasn't used in years so there was sheets over the furniture. He pulled off the sheet from the couch and laid down. He sighed loudly and rolled over so he faced the back side of the couch. He slowly fell asleep crying, he has never been on his own for many, many years.

He had slept for a while before quickly waking up to noises. He went to ask Norway what it was before quickly realizing he had left them over a day ago. He got up and went to the bedrooms and slowly opened the door to Sweden's old bedroom. He sat on the bed and soon started crying. "What am I going to do... Without them... My family... My friends... The people I love..." He would say to himself over and over again as he sobbed, laying down on the bed. He was heart broken without his family by his side. He needed them back, but he didn't know if they wanted him back, or even if they loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Denmark was quietly walking about the house, not knowing that his younger brother Sweden was just outside in the long walk way. All he knew was that he was all alone in the dark, old house. He missed his family very much, even the little fights between Norway and Iceland when Norway tried to make Iceland call him big brother again and again. He smiled slightly as a tear went down his cheek. He really missed his family and he really wanted them back badly, but after he left them yesterday... he did not know if they would take him back... "For all I know... they could be having fun since I left them... They must be happy that I left them..." He said quietly, but outside his little brother Sweden heard all of it.

Sweden suddenly felt horrible, all the times where his big brother was actually smiling... was fake and he was just hiding the fact that he was sad. He needed to fix this and he quickly turned around and ran back to the house where all the other Nordics where at. He quickly woke all of them up and gathered them in the living room. "Denmark thinks he hate him... so he left so we could be happy that he was finally gone'', said Sweden. "What?! Why would he think he hate him?!", said Finland. "Because... all the times he yelled at him or hit him for being annoying, made him start thinking that he may not love him... I still fight with him... but I still love him because he is my brother...", said Sweden. "We have to get him back... tell him that he is wrong...", said Norway. "That may be a bit hard... his is in the old house him and me used to live in... I was there earlier when I found him... he did not sound that happy about us...", said Sweden. "Well... what if I tried to... help him...", said Iceland. The other Nordics quickly turned around and looked at him in surprise. Denmark always knew that whenever he was said, Iceland could, or used to... calm him down and make him happy again. "We could try that...", said Sweden. "But...", Sweden continued, "We should wait til morning so he doesn't suspect us knowing where he is...". They all nodded, now having their plan on how to get there brother back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweden, Norway, Finland, and Iceland where sitting on the couch waiting for the perfect time to talk Iceland to go see Denmark. The sun was only just started to rise as most of the laid on each other asleep, leaving only Sweden and Iceland wide awake as they where extremely nervous. The time was quickly coming up and Iceland was scared that he could not get his big brother to come back home with them. Sweden was sitting on the couch looking at the wall in front of him as he was deep in his thoughts, his mind was clouded so he did not realise that the sun had already risen and was peaking through the window and making the room a little bit brighter than it was before.

Iceland looked at Sweden and gently shook him to wake him up from his thoughts. Sweden quickly realised what he was doing and looks around the room. He got up and gently woke up Norway and Finland. After a while and everyone was fully awake they put on their coats and started their long walk towards Denmark's current home. The wind blew heavily, making the Nordics pull up their collars. It took them a while to make it all the way to the forest where Denmark stayed. Sweden sighed and walked in first, making a small path for the rest of the Nordics to get through without having any problems or getting hurt.

The stood crouched behind a bush, looking in the window as Denmark was sitting on a old chair, his hair a mess and he looked like he had been crying for a few hours. Iceland silently went to the the front door and knocked lightly, scared that Denmark would not open the door. Though Denmark did hear the door and was afraid it was Sweden, who was possibly only there to kick him out of his old home. He had started shaking badly and sat behind the couch, crying silently so no one would hear him. Iceland stood there, looking straight at the door. After a few moments he had started to cry, knowing that Denmark was not going to answer to door and he fell to his knees and wiping his eyes from the tears.

Denmark had heard Iceland sobbing and slowly stood up, walking over to the door and opening it only a bit to see him sobbing down on his knees in front of him. Iceland had not noticed that Denmark had opened the door and he still was sobbing on his knees. Denmark had opened the door the rest of the way and kneeled down to where Iceland was and patted his back lightly, not knowing what else to do besides that. Iceland had jumped lightly as Denmark had patted his back. He stayed where he was for a few moments before pushing himself forward and tackling Denmark into a hug and kept crying into his chest. Denmark held him tightly, happy that knowing only one of his family members cared about him leaving and not knowing that the others were there as well.


End file.
